1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a singeing apparatus and, more particularly, an apparatus for singeing chair cane material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Singeing apparatus and singeing techniques have been used in many arts and are probably best known to most people for the purpose of singeing pin feathers from fowl.
In the furniture business, protruding cane fibers are normally removed from a woven chair cane seat by hand sanding.